


Madness

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Castiels' mind after he says "Yes". Mid Season 11. Lucifer is a more dark being here than on the show.<br/>A/N 11/1/17 I take that last bit back. Screw you, Luci!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

Dean had just come out of the bunker, Impala keys in hand. He was finally headed out on a supply run. Since they had figured out that Lucifer had taken Cas as a vessel they'd been very busy resetting the angel wards to include Cas-and Lucifer. Dammit Cas...why would you ever agree to shit like this? Dean sighed, and opened Baby's door.

"Hello, Dean." The voice, so familiar, caught him off guard. He jumped and turned to face the speaker. There stood Cas, grinning at him. Speak of the...

"Piss off, Lucifer. Go do your job. Defeat Amara, and then fuck off back to Hell, and leave Cas alone!" he spat.

"Leave Castiel?" Lucifer chuckled. "Why would I want to do that? Why would HE want that? Castiel is my creature now, Dean. Now and forever. He has surrendered himself to me, completely."

"Bullshit. Cas would never do that. Never." Lucifers voice became harsh. He moved to stand face to face with the elder Winchester.

"Really, Dean? After the way you and your brother treated him? After how Heaven treated him? You all made him your 'tool'-to be used, and then put away when not needed. To be tossed out when 'broken' and no longer useful. He was nothing but a Hammer for both Heaven and Man. He gave up everything for all of you." He shoved Dean back, hard. "For YOU, Dean. He gave up his home. His happiness. His very life-over and over again. You never appreciated it. Never truly thanked him. Never made him feel welcome or wanted. You never made him feel that he...belonged. So I took him under my wing. Literally." Lucifer shrugged, backing away. "He is my brother, after all. His Grace is now mingled with mine. And now that we are one, he and I will accomplish great things. Amaras defeat will be ony the first of many. But, most importantly, he will never feel unwanted or unloved again. He will never be...alone."

"As I said, bullshit."

"You doubt me?. Then why don't you step in to his mind and see for yourself?" Lucifer snapped his fingers...

The scene around him was very familiar. It was the place where Lucifer had killed his future self, in the world that never quite was. Only then Lucifer had been wearing Sams body. Now the fallen angel stood before him as 'Nick', his first choice upon his return topside. He wore the same suit of pristine white that 'Sam" had worn. A short distance away, by a crumbled bench, stood another figure with its back to them.

"Cas?" Dean called softly. The figure turned, keeping its head lowered. Gone was the "holy tax accountant" outfit. In its place, a black suit with a dark blue shirt beneath, open at the collar. No tie. Over that was a long black duster-a grim mockery of the tan trench coat he had once favored. And his wings. They were visible here, midnight black and massive. For a moment, Dean could do nothing but stare in awe. Shaking his head, he gathered himself and took a step forward.

"Cas? Its me, Dean. Please, Cas, talk to me." The being raised its head. The eyes were still the endless blue he he remembered, but now they glowed eerily. In those eyes Dean saw unfathomable energy. Power. On his lips was a cold grin that never reached his eyes. Dean turned to Lucifer.

"What have you done to him?"

"I've done nothing to him. He chose this when he said 'Yes'. As I said, he is my creature now."

"No. Oh God, no. He'd never choose..." Lucifer made a small gesture. The dark clad figure-Dean couldn't quite bring himself to call it Cas- moved to Lucifer's side, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. His raven wings were spread behind him, dipped slightly in...submission? Lucifer placed a hand upon his dark locks in benediction. Dean felt anger grow within him, and moved to strike at Lucifer. In an instant, the creatures' ice blue eyes were mere inches from his own and an angel blade was at his throat. The grin had been replaced with a feral snarl, daring him to move, to strike. This being would kill him, without hesitation. This wasn't Cas. Not anymore. In that moment of realization, Deans heart broke. Lucifers voice was smug.

"And so, I win. Again." The world went black.

Dean came to himself right where he had been, by Baby's door. Little time had passed, the sun had only moved slightly in the sky. Shutting the car door, Dean turned, and re-entered the bunker. He trudged down the stairs, and sat heavily in a chair at the table in the bunkers war room. Sam looked up from the computer where he was researching angel wards.

"I thought you were going an a supply run?" He looked at his brother, who had buried his face in his hands. "Dean, whats wrong?"

"Lucifer was waiting for me. Outside the bunker." He recounted the whole incident to Sam. Afterward, Sam sat back, letting out a long sigh and frowned.

"So what do we do now, Dean? How do we rescue Cas?"

"We don't." Sam stared at him, disbelieving.

"So you're just gonna give up on him? After everything we've been through together? After everything he's done for us? You're gonna let him be Lucifers bitch?" Deans voice was soft, but firm.

"That WASN'T Cas, Sam. Cas is gone. Our Cas is..." His words caught in his throat, leaving him unable to continue. Sam closed his eyes, fighting off tears of his own. He knew in his heart that Dean was right. The Cas they had once known was no more. After a few minutes he spoke.

"So what now?" he said softly. Deans eyes went to the brown coat, casually left behind when Ca...Lucifer had left. Just left draped over a chair. He reached over and touched the fabric gently. His eyes gained a look of determination.

"Tonight we mourn and honor our friend. We say goodbye, and give him the sendoff he deserves. Tomorrow, we prepare to kill the Darkness, and then to hunt the Devil."

They had built a small pyre in the field near the bunker. Atop the kerosene soaked wood Dean laid the carefully folded coat. The last earthly remnant of Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Sam dusted salt over it, as was Hunter tradition, and stepped back. Now was the time for last words, but Dean found that he had none.

"Goodbye, Cas. We're so sorry. For...everything." Sam said softly. Dean lit the pyre and together the brothers stood watching the flames as tears spilled silently down their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a prequel to this, but I wanted to publish this first. Run usual drivel on non-ownership...blah blah...  
> UPDATE: I won't be publishing the prequel for now. I'm having a very hard time writing the events that led to Cas being as he is...


End file.
